Ilbrew
Ilbrew is a human Tempest Cleric. Hailing from Hopeshire, he has until recently worked closely with his family and the Alchemist Guild. History Early Life and Family Raised in the outskirts of Capitol was the curious and courageous Illbrew. Most days consisted of foraging for herbs, fruits, vegetables and grains for his mother. As a single child most of his time was spent with his mother crafting herbal alchemical concoctions. His father spent most of his time away from home for his work. His mother grew up in a farming home at the crossroads between Capitol and Hopeshire. Raised upon the beliefs that voidplague could return her family valued professions over magics. His mother tended to the farm animals and collected crops, which were sold to merchants in Capitol. Her compassion for others, green thumb, and herbal alchemy would be passed down through her only child, Illbrew. As for Illbrew's Father, raised in Hopeshire to a family of traders. Through trading for furs and leathers with a caravan that ran between Hopeshire and the Tribal Lands, Illbrew's father befriended a boy whom was apart of the group. Every two weeks the traveling band would make their joinery to Hopeshire and stay over two days to sell furs, leather, exotic Tribal Land fruits and grains. During these days the Tribal boy would teach Illbrew's father the martial skills used to kill the wild game of his home. Thus Illbrew's father became proficient with weapons, eventually the two became mercenaries for other traveling caravans from Hopeshire. Inevitably Illbrew's parents crossed paths and just like his father, and the boy from the Tribal Lands, his Mother and Father became acquainted through the trading caravans. After a year, Illbrew's father became the personal protector for his mother's caravan that travels to and from Capitol. Through many trips of traveling to Capitol, he gains the trust and friendship of outskirt villagers, and eventually purchases a home in the outskirts. Illbrew's mother soon follows. Childhood Raised by a compassionate mother, and a martially skilled father, Illbrew had a desire to always protect others. Yet meat was a rarity for family meals, and thus Illbrew wasn't the most muscular child. To compensate for that, when foraging for his mother he carried a trusty staff his father gave to him. With a bit of training here and there from his father he becomes proficient with his trusty weapon. One day on his way out of the village to the plains he sees an older brute of a child beating a slender, famished peasant. He watched in brief disbelief until a local guild member rushed to the aid of the peasant. This event created a spark that drove Illbrew to one day join the Guild and become a protector of the people. Guild Life The young Illbrew is welcomed into the guild through with his skills in Alchemy from his mother, and Polearm Mastery from his father. Through the knowledge and spiritual training from the guild Illbrew discovered his magical abilities he had yet unknown due to his mother's lack of faith in magic. Living as a member of the Guild Illbrew spent most of his time creating his own alchemical creations with the vast collection of herbs the guild provided. Each new herb made him delve deeper into his craft, yearning to know how they affected the body. Through this endeavor of his craft Illbrew spent much less time helping his mother whom was usually alone. One night as Illbrew's father's caravan traveled back to Capitol they were ambushed by rabid wolves. The caravan and crew survived yet became infected by the wolves. His father received the worse of them, deep claw gashes on his arms and back, as well as bite marks on his hands and legs. After returning to Capitol Illbrew's father was taken to his home to hopefully be mended by his mother. Luckily Illbrew's research lead to a cure for these rabid wounds, yet the herbs required were far to expensive and rare for him to find immediately. Late into the night as Illbrew frantically brainstormed for a solution, it came to him, yet it would be something to haunt him forever. He gathered his supplies, and began his mission through the guild halls. Traveling in the darkness and shadows he made it to the guild vault, and then began to open the coffers and take the money he believed he would need. Covering his tracks he than went to find the man whom might have the herb. After obtaining the rare herb Illbrew rushed to his mother's home, and there he and his mother crafted the potion needed to cleanse his father's wounds. Illbrew's father now cured of his infection, rests and comes back to full health. Current Life After that night, Illbrew knew he needed to take better care of his parents, and he also needed to repay the guild in any way possible for unknowingly saving his father. He began working as a mercenary for his father's caravan until other's were able to take over the route. His father now stayed home and was out of work, so Illbrew's mother began to use her alchemical skills to make medicines for the outskirt denizens. Illbrew still spent most of his free time researching new herbal combinations and while recording all of his discoveries in his secret tome. He hopes of one day gifting this tome to his mother, yet his hopes are shattered when she learns of his thievery from the guild. She refuses to take any knowledge gained from the use of guild resources since so much had already been taken to save his father.